Homer Simpson
Doh! - Homers Catchphrase Homer Simpson Is A Fictonal main characters of the animated televison series The Simpsons. He is the Overweight Bald Father of The Simpsons Family. . 'Overview ' Homer Simpson is one of the main characters in the animated televison series The Simpsons. He first appeared in The Tracey Ullman Show along with other members of the Simpsons Family in 1987. Homer works at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant for Employer Charles Montgomery Burns. Homer uses most of his time there Dozing and eating donuts, Resulting in him often getting fired. Homer Spends alot of time at Moes Tavern with lifelong friends Barney, Lenny, Carl And Bartender Moe. Homer is Known for Strangling His Son Bart Mainly When Angry, Or Disappointed at Him. He is Also Known For His Cathcphrase Doh which he Mainly Says when He Hurts Himself, Makes a Mistake, Or is Disappointed. 'Early Life' 'Childhood' 'High School' 'Marriage﻿' 'Family Life' Homer Simpson is Married to Marjorie "Marge" Bouvier and has 3 Children Bartholomew "Bart" Simpsons, Lisa Simpson, And Margaret "Maggie" Simpson. Bart is 10 Years Old, Lisa is 8 Years old And Maggie is 1 year old. Homer Spends Most of the Times With His Children Watching Televison But he has done other activities with them mainly when Marge Requires it of Him. Homer is the Son of Abraham and Mona Simpson. His Mother Mona was Forced to Leave When He Was Very Young, But He Later Made Contact with her in his Late 30s. Homer has a weak relationship with his father Abraham Once Even Abandoning him at the Peterol Station 'Personality' 'Characteristics' Homer is Potrayed As Being Rude, Selfish, Greedy, And Ignorant. But at Times he has Shown Compassion and Consideration to other pepole mainly Lisa who he once paid alot of money to get into a beauty contest so she could feel good about herself, When he could use it for a Duff Blimp Ride. 'Friends' 'Enemies' Homer has a Huge Amount of Enemies some Powerfull including (Sisters in Law Patty and Selma, Employeer Charles Motgomery Burns, Springfield University, The Emperor of Japan, The City Of New York, Mobster Fat Tony and Former President George.H.W.Bush Who he Once Beat Up cause he woudnt aplogize to his son Bart). Homer and His Family are also Banned from every state of america except Arizona and North Dakota. 'Mental Acuity' Homer Is Potrayed As Being Stupid And Uncapable At Most Cases, And Some Times He Tends to Talk to His Brain, Animals, And at Times even Objects and Items. Homer Also Has an IQ of 55 technically Making Him Mentally Retarded. Though at Times he has shown Astonishing Foresight, Creativity, And Fluency in Language Including (Spanish, German, Japanese, And Penguin). 'Jobs' Homer Has Had Many Jobs In His Life and for Fact Simpsons Creator Matt Groening has Listed a Amount of Over 300 Jobs. Homer Mainly Works At The Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Which Is Probaly the Job Which Fits Him The Least Cause Of The Possibilty of him Causing Chaos. Other Jobs Homer Has Had Include (Astronaut, Boxer, Mascot, Garbageman, Film Critic, Food Critic, Actor, And Advisor to Film Director Mel Gibson). 'Realationships' 'Family' 'Friends' 'Girlfriends' 'Qoutes' *- Doh Homers Catchphrase when Angry,Disappointed, Or Pain Related Reasons *- 'Trivia' *Homer Wants To Own The Dallas Cowboys *Homer Has An Email Address on AOL called Chukylover53, And This Email Belongs in Fact to Simpsons Writer Matt Selman, And can be Emailed To Recive Homer Style Replies *Homer Fears Sock Puppets *Homer Uses Facebook *Homers Favortie Song is its Raining Men *He Has B - Positive Blood Type *He Does Not Know What A Muppet Is *He Has An IQ of 55 *He Looks Like Abraham Simpson When Dehydrated ﻿